House of Easter-Vibes
by Holly Chase
Summary: When Joy wakes up to a beautiful spring day; Patricia wakes up, grumpy; Amber wakes up perfect and Mara wakes up, barely. Factor in the word 'Easter' and Anubis House just won't know what hit it.


**A/N: Happy Easter! Hope you enjoy Easter-bunny highs!**

**House of Easter-Vibes**

Joy flung back the curtains with an uncharacteristically happy sigh – well, for a 6 o'clock in the morning sigh. From the window, she could see the huge oak tree that had just started to grow sprigs of green leaves and to her slightly hyper, girly-chat induced, spring-time excitement; some pinkie-white flower buds were already growing along the branches. Grabbing a fluffy cushion from her bed, Joy leapt towards the darker, purple covered figure in a darker, purple clad bed.

"Patricia!" she screamed and thumped the sleeping girl with unforgiving relentlessness. "Wake up!" When the sleeping gothic-girl refused to move from her splayed position on her bed, Joy resorted to more… forceful methods. Jumping up and down on the edge of the blankets several times, she grinned cheekily; before letting out a shriek and flinging herself bodily on top of her friend.

"Eugh," Patricia gave a half-hearted shove and grudging peeled open one eye. "Whu-uh?" she blinked, stared up at Joy's smiling face, blinked twice more and groaned loudly. Smirking slightly, Joy slid sideways off the bed and crossed her legs, Patricia glared down at her, bed hair mussed up; "I hate you," she growled, "So very, very much."

Before Joy even had to say another word, Patricia slumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes randomly from Joy's side of the cupboard. Joy didn't say anything; she didn't really mind, after all, she was wearing Patricia's '_Kill_-_Kitty__'_ T-shirt and blue-wedged sandals. Absently, she wondered whether Trudy would serve chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast, or if Alfie would trip over himself trying to impress Amber again.

When Patricia re-entered the room she found Joy leering scarily at her desk. "Your phone buzzed," Joy informed her slowly, flipping the screen. "I answered for you," she asserted quickly; to answer Patricia's questioning glance as she began to twist back her hair; "Piper said, thanks for the chocolate and hopes you forgive her soon." Patricia grunted and rolled her eyes in the mirror.

"Why are you so annoyed with Pipes anyway?" Joy asked.

"_Piper_, has, once again, ruined my life." Patricia twirled around on her desk chair, just in time to see Joy roll her eyes. "_Hey_! I'm not even exaggerating!"

"_Right_," Joy dragged out the word for several syllables longer than was necessary.

"_Yes_, right." Patricia confirmed either failing to notice or ignoring the sarcasm; when no further explanation came forth, Joy decided to prod her friend into talking.

"So… what happened this time?" she took the barely proffered bait and mentally prepared herself for a long, crabby lecture on how awful her goody-two-shoes, musical genius twin was, however; Patricia shrugged and clipped in her purple extensions.

"You coming to breakfast?" holding the door shut, Joy shook her head, suddenly feeling a serious tension fill the room.

"Don't try to avoid the question," Joy warned, "Or this interrogation may take longer than I wish to spend in this room on a bright, sunny, wonderful, spring…" Joy could feel herself losing track of what she was saying and with some effort pulled her mind back to the conversation. "Anyway, you're staying in this room until you spill; it's not like you to be all… quiet about something that you're not happy about," Patricia shrugged her shoulders and sat back on the swivel chair.

"Hey…" Joy prepared herself for either a distraction or an attack. If Patricia didn't want to talk, then she would try to squirm her way out of the conversation and after three years of falling for her ruses, Joy was more than ready for whatever her friend would try to throw at her. "It's Easter today!" Patricia said suddenly.

"What?!" Joy leapt from the floor and flung open the door with and crash, grabbing Patricia's wrist and pulling her across the landing into the room where Mara and Amber had, until around two seconds ago, been sleeping. "It's Easter, guys! Get _up_!" she stripped back the pink and yellow covers from the respective occupants beds. "Ohmigosh! Chocolate, bunnies, no school! _YAY_!" she screamed in a constrained voice that was so full of excitement that it sounded strained.

"Ouch," Amber began to braid her hair, Patricia shook her head in exasperation; the blonde's tresses just fell into perfect waves around her face in a way that meant no brushing was even needed, "I think you just made part of my hair turn grey. _Grey_." She stressed, and Mara rubbed her eyes.

"Whu-uh?" Joy paused in her jubilant rampage to look from Patricia to Mara and point her finger between the two of them several times with and smirk frozen in place.

"It's so lucky that you two don't share a room, all that would happen in the mornings would be the two of you going; '_whu_-_uh'_ at each other and hitting the snooze on your alarms." Amber tied up her ribbon and pulled on her silk dressing gown and checked the mirror posing twice before turning on the spot and giving a squeal and trotting like a dressage horse.

"Daddy sent me chocolate bunnies! And you all bought me chocolate too!"

"I did?" Patricia asked, sitting on the edge of Mara's duvet and promptly fall straight off again as Mara got up.

"I did," she confirmed; "sorry, Patricia." Joy hauled her grumbling, red-headed friend off the floor and then remembered the direction the morning was meant to be taking.

"It's breakfast time!" Joy grabbed Amber's hand and they rushed out of the room, Patricia shook her head as she and Mara began to follow, more slowly.

"She sounded like Alfie," Mara laughed and dodged Patricia's flying elbow.

"You are so lucky that Joy's so hyped up on excitement and Easter-vibes," Patricia chuckled; "Otherwise, you would be _so_ dead."

"Don't exaggerate – oh, wow," they entered the kitchen-diner and stopped in amazement. "Is that a- a…" Mara flailed for the words.

"I think it is," Patricia pinched Mara's arm, "Did you wake up? Nope? Then I suppose Amber really is dancing around a Victor-sized milk chocolate rabbit," Mara glared at her and rubbed the red mark. "And I guess Trudy really has decorated the house to make it look like a huge field of…"

"Easter-vibes?" suggested Mara.

"I was going to say Easter-destruction," Patricia looked around the room and pointed at Victor who was looking around the room as though as though he wished to tear down every last ribbon, "but I suppose your description works too."


End file.
